This invention is related to floating platforms, and more particularly to a modular raft formed of similarly-shaped, closed cell foam panels.
Recreational floating platforms or rafts are commonly used for swimmers, bathers and others who like to sunbathe.
Examples of such rafts may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,107,652 issued to Oliver M. Burton, Aug. 18, 1914 for a Life Raft; U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,837 issued to Enar Sixten Von Norring, Oct. 3, 1972 for a Floating Body; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,446 issued to to John Rudelick for Unsinkable Raft. Generally such rafts are formed of several components that are joined together to form a permanently assembled raft.
A raft is desirable that can be inexpensively manufactured, has few components, can be easily assembled and disassembled, and when disassembled can be readily stored in a compact area.